OOS 70
Korrinoth 4, sometime after returning from the Ghost Road. It is immediately followed by OOS 72; OOS 71 occurs concurrently. It occurred between sessions 30 and 30.5. Transcript Teer: Teer happily suggests rest and relaxation, before immediately realizing he was not built to accommodate either of those things. After the party has eaten lunch, he returns to the Burnett Estate, saying, "I have things I can research. I'll be available in my room if anyone needs me, or wants to talk about anything." He looks at the entire party when he says this. Veggrek: “Ah— What? Oh, okay, cool, yes, sure.” Lei: “would you like company?” Veggrek: “Oh! Yes! Excellent question.” Teer: Teer considers his answer. "I would have no objections to it, certainly." Veggrek: “You sure you don’t want some alone ti— Never mind, I forgot you don’t sleep.” “Pick me up and take me with you!” Teer: Teer picks Squire up and holds him one-armed. Veggrek: “Yessss.” Ephemera: Ephemera watches the group, and realizes very suddenly that she is very tired on a lot of levels. "I will be in the study, I think," she decides out loud for no apparent reason. Teer: Teer nods at her, then looks to Lei. Lei: lei looks at teer as he holds squire, contemplating for a moment “i think....i’ll also go to the study after a brief walk.” Teer: "Right then. Try to at least 'take it easy' for a bit, both of you." Teer takes Veggrek up the stairs and to his room. Ephemera: Ephemera goes to the study and immediately passes out on the couch without even attempting to study. Lei: lei is gone for like an hour? two hours? idk at some point she’ll come back and go to the study probably Teer: Teer sets Squire down on the bed and pulls out the tablet, continuing to work to attempt to understand some of the things that are contained within. He takes a lot of notes for himself as he goes, trying to explain to himself what he's reading and marking what he still needs to look into. If Squire is so inclined Teer will let him look over his shoulder. Veggrek: The squire hangs out. He's quiet, fiddling with his disguise one moment and trying to follow what Teer's doing the next. Teer: "You know," he says, not looking up from the screen, "I'm proud of you. For sticking up to Lysaro." Veggrek: The squire makes a reedy, whiny noise and crumples forward, lying face-down on the bed. "Thank you." He says muffledly. Teer: Teer glances over. "Are you alright?" Veggrek: He glances up. "I-- yeah. Yes. Thank you." Teer: Teer pats Squire on the head gently. Veggrek: “It’s, um. It’s been a tall week. What are you working on?” Teer: "I'm looking for anything that could help us stop the asteroid. People in Andy's universe didn't have magic, but instead they invented lots of strange wonders that work without it." Veggrek: “Oh.” Teer: "Maybe there's something in here that, even if not able to destroy it directly, could supplement our plan. Andy did not want this world introduced to his world's weapons, but there's nothing stopping us from being creative." Veggrek: Squire doesn’t reply. “...What did you say about wanting to talk?” Teer: "Hm?" "Oh, I just meant that anyone is welcome to, if they need a listening imaginary ear." "Everyone seems to be very burdened by the past lately." "Or... the present? I am rambling." Veggrek: “You’re not. Even if you were, I’ve got ears.” Teer: Teer chuckles. Veggrek: Squire uses Disguise Self to make his ears significantly longer, about as long as they used to be before he had them cropped. Teer: "Excellent." Veggrek: “So... if you need to work through something, this might be a good time.” “That, um— that’s a joke.” Squire tries to take the tablet. Teer: "Oh. Er -" Teer passes over the tablet, hesitantly. Veggrek: “This is shiny.” Squire licks the screen. Teer: "Please do not eat it. I need that." Veggrek: “It tastes shiny.” Teer: "Shiny is a flavour?" Veggrek: Squire takes the tablet and moves to crawl under the bed. Teer: "Hey!" Teer rotates his torso so that he is upside down, looking at Squire. Veggrek: Squire peers back at Teer from quite a ways under the bed, pointy grin shining in the dark. “This is mine now. Reckon I’ll break it into pieces so it fits in my pocketses.” Teer: Teer looks at him and is quite unable to tell whether this is a game or a new thing he's trying on. "Squire, do not." He drops off the bed and begins to reach under it. Veggrek: Squire hisses at Teer’s hand, crawls into a less accessible position, and puts a corner of the tablet into his open mouth. Teer: "What has gotten into you?" Teer is still grasping for the tablet, but is unable to fit under the bed. After a moment he backs away, and lifts the entire thing up, with some effort. Veggrek: Squire scurries for cover elsewhere in the room, hugging the tablet to his chest. “This is mine now! Come take it from me, rock boy!” Teer: He sets down the bed. "Squire, I am asking you to give it back." There is a steady, robotic calm to his voice. "Please." Veggrek: “Trade me for it.” Squire says, hiding underneath a wardrobe. Teer: Teer is sideways on the floor. "What do you want?" Veggrek: “What have you got?” “What’s it worth to you?” Teer: Teer reaches into his still open vest and digs through his chest compartment. He does not have shiny things. "I've got... some emergency chocolate, still." He holds it out in front of him. The bar is half gone. Veggrek: “Hmmm.” “Can you save the world with half a thing of chocolate?” Teer: Teer says nothing. He remains looking at Squire for a second, before reaching out and casting Hold Person. imposing disadvantage as well so I'm gonna need two wisdom saves. Veggrek: ol 11. Teer: With Squire paralyzed, Teer places the chocolate on top of the dresser, then reaches under and gently removes the tablet from the goblin's clutches. It goes back into his chest compartment and his clothes are re-fastened. Veggrek: Squire is incapable of protesting these actions. Teer: Teer straightens out the bed, and quietly leaves the room. Veggrek: Squire is alone with his thoughts for what feels like a long time. When he can move again, he starts going through Teer’s things. Teer: There are woodcarving and toy-making supplies strewn out on the desk, but nothing in any state of real progress. A bottle of ink and pen sit off to one side. The spike-shield leans up against the adjacent wall. Anything else can be assumed to be on Teer's person directly. Oh, and the half a bar of chocolate, still sitting on the dresser. Veggrek: Squire stares at the ink. He might as well be paralyzed again. He grabs the bottle and hurls it at the wall. Gloom: The glass bottle thunks against the wall and rolls in a semicircle. After it comes to a rest, the stopper pops out and ink begins to pool on the hardwood floor. Veggrek: The goblin squats on the floor, hunched over the pool, and splashes it back and forth across the wood with his hands to make jagged black streaks. Eventually he gets bored of that and goes for the spiked shield. He spends the next several minutes trying to make the spikes pop out. Teer: Knock knock. Lei: “teer, what is going—“ Veggrek: A goblin with long, scarred and torn ears full of piercings opens the door. His tail lashes angrily behind him. "Hi." Lei: “um....?” Teer: Teer glances at Lei and gestures to the goblin. Veggrek: The goblin follows Teer's line of sight towards Lei. His shoulders gain a modicum of slump. Lei: “um....is this a new self for you?” to squire, after staring and processing for a long moment Veggrek: "Do you like it?" Lei: “do you?” she’s now glancing back at teer again like ??? what’s going on with you ??? Veggrek: "I'm just trying to do my part." Teer: Teer makes an inscrutable hand gesture that might translate to, 'don't look at me I don't know what's going on.' "Your part for what?" Veggrek: "I wrecked your room, Teer." The goblin says dully. "Does that make you feel better? You had a long day." Teer: Teer studies him. "It's not the room I'm particularly worried about." Veggrek: The goblin turns away, walks up to the desk, and raises an arm as if preparing to sweep its contents onto the floor. “It’s not even your room, not really. Selfish.” Teer: "I have money to pay back the Burnett's for damages incurred." Veggrek: “We’re supposed to be using that money for— For me. That’s my money. Give it here.” Lei: “um......why don’t we....go outside?” Teer: "I'' have money, separate from the party fund we've saved," ''he says crisply. "Lei, you should step out. Go find Ephemera." Veggrek: “There’s goblins outside. It’s not safe. I said, give me your money.” Lei: to teer “meet me outside behind the house.” to squire ''“come with me.” ''holds out her hand Teer: Teer holds up his hands in a questioning gesture. Veggrek: The goblin looks from Lei’s eyes to her hand. “Why should I?” He asks, without confidence. Lei: “please, squire.” she sounds tired Veggrek: “Do I look like...” He falters, and takes her hand. Despite the appearance of long, jagged claws, his touch is as careful and soft as ever. Lei: she casts dimension door and poofs them outside, behind the burnett estate Teer: Teer sighs, even though there is no one there to hear it. He goes to find Ephemera, because this is a thing now. Lei: “what is going on?” to squire, resigned Veggrek: “I wrecked Teer’s room.” The goblin says shakily. If there is a wall near enough to lean against, he leans against it. “After I nicked the tablet and tried to hold it ransom.” Lei: “okay.” thinks for a moment “why?” Veggrek: “‘s what a goblin would do.” Lei: “is it?” “is it what you want to do?” Veggrek: “I’m a goblin, and I did it.” Lei: “squire, that ipad is really important to teer.” “do you care about what teer wants?” tone is not mad or accusatory or anything, just asking questions in her typical, somewhat sharp, blunt fashion Veggrek: “Teer needs— everyone needs this. This is what I’m supposed to do.” Lei: “needs what?” Veggrek: “The goblin thing.” “You all wanted me to act more goblin, right? This is it. This is what they do.” Lei: “i want you to act how you want to act.” “but i would also greatly appreciate it if you didnt upset teer more than he already is.” gets some anger in her voice, but tries to temper it back Veggrek: “What if this is how I want to act?” Lei: “then by all means, do it.” “but know that you upset teer, and me, and potentially risked damaging a valuable source of information that could assist us with the asteroid situation.” Veggrek: “Best kill me before I do any more damage, then.” Lei: what is it with people thinking i’m going to kill them today? “that is the most idiotic thing i’ve ever heard you say.” Veggrek: “You’re right. Call in a Purifier. Put a post up at the guild.” Lei: “''squire.” ''no longer bothering to hide her anger “was damaging the ipad what you wanted to do?” Veggrek: “I don’t know, Lei, I— I wanted to break things, but I didn’t. I was just, I was trying to cheer Teer up and things sort of... got out of hand.” His voice loses steam until it’s a mumble. “I don’t know who I am.” Lei: “oh.” voice is quieter “you should tell that to teer i think.” Veggrek: “I— I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn’t. He’s trying to save the world and— and so am I. And my job is to smile and talk about what I found in the garbage and steal things.” Lei: “do you like doing those things?” Veggrek: “Lei, you don’t— you don’t understand. This is bigger than that.” “Say all I want to do is lie in a sunbeam. If we don’t deal with this there won’t be any sunbeams to lie in, will there?” Lei: “i suspect not.” Veggrek: “I’m not about to lie down and resolve to just enjoy whatever time we’ve got left.” Lei: sigh “i think you should be telling all of this to teer.” “can you...do me a favor?” Veggrek: He squints at her. Lei: “assuming he is on his way, can you....try not to take or harm any of his things?” Veggrek: “...Yeah.” Lei: “......okay.” “...thank you.” Veggrek: Very quietly, “Thank you.” And Teer and Ephemera arrive! Teer: Teer does not say anything as he approaches. He stands there and looks at Squire and Lei. Veggrek: Squire isn’t looking at him. Ephemera: Ephemera looks Squire over, but also says nothing, inclining her head in greeting to the two. Lei: lei acknowledges the arrival of the two by looking at them, and says nothing Ephemera: We all stand there in awkward silence. Do not like. "So... what, uh, what's going on?" Lei: “squire, is there something you want to tell teer?” lei says quietly Veggrek: “I’m sorry I stole your tablet and tried to eat it and spilled your ink.” “I was trying to help.” “I didn’t want to talk to you about— about how I’m doing, so I did that instead.” “Because that’s what I’m— the goblin thing and everything— that’s what I’m meant to do. That’s how I can help.” Teer: "I... I don't quite understand, but I'm sorry I paralyzed you with magic." Ephemera: Ephemera raises an eyebrow. Teer: "I was... worried about the iPad. Protecting it is... one of the things I'm meant to do. And I didn't know what was going on." Veggrek: “No, that’s fair. I’m sorry. I won’t touch it.” Teer: "You... can still look at it, I just... hm." "It's alright. I understand if you don't want to talk about everything." "I'm just... worried about you." "You're one of the other things I'm supposed to protect." Veggrek: “I was just— I was thinking about how Andy told us not to use the weapons and then sped off and I wanted to ask you to tell me not to go on a— a spree to get everybody into... timeless...” “I don’t want you to worry, Teer, I want to help. You’re not supposed to worry about me.” Teer: "I think that, going to timeless space would probably be a bad idea." "I don't even know what that would do to Time." Veggrek: “See, how hard was that?” Teer: Teer raises his hands helplessly. Veggrek: “So— so what if I told you I don’t know who I am, and I don’t feel like a real goblin or worthy of Belxari’s gifts, and I miss my tribe, a-and...” Teer: Teer bends slightly and extends his arms. Veggrek: Squire falls into them, sobbing. Lei: lei is standing here looking really unsure what to do?? ???? Veggrek: “I-I miss hearing my name and it’s not even mine, I haven’t got one—“ Teer: Teer picks Squire up and holds him against his chest. Lei: like, should i even be here uhhhh???? Teer: He rubs the back of the goblins head in gentle motions. "It's alright. I know." Veggrek: Eventually Squire cries himself out and rubs his eyes, sniffling. Teer: "Would you like me to take you back inside and get the chocolate?" Teer asks gently. Veggrek: “I-it’s for emergencies.” Squire hiccups. Teer: "Yes. The emergency is that someone is sad." "That's why I buy it." Veggrek: “...okay.” Teer: Teer wanders back in up to the room, still carrying Squire. He glances at the other two, nodding, but not giving any particular direction. Ephemera: Ephemera has taken up a sort of guard post, keeping an eye out for danger while they were talking. She nods back at Teer and prepares to follow the group inside. Rear guard and all that. Teer: "You know, it's not so bad, being named after a Friend," says Teer, as he walks through the Burnett Estate. Lei: lei decides to remain outside Ephemera: Then Ephemera does not go inside, whee~ Teer: "I share my unit name with many other sentinels." Veggrek: “Goblins don’t really start with names. It’s earned.” Teer: "You do not want to go back to the name you earned originally, though?" Veggrek: “It doesn’t feel right. I’m not— I’ve had a life since then.” “And— and my clan gave me that name. After what I did...” “I mean, after what happened in the Tomb of Memory, I don’t... I think they’d take it back.” Teer: "You... don't know that." Veggrek: “I killed Veggrek.” Teer: "You didn't mean to. It's not your fault you were possessed, and you didn't know what would happen as a result, Squire." "I thought... I thought that when I went to see the elves..." "I considered they might see my malfunctions and disassemble, me." "But I was wrong. And if I hadn't gone back, I might never have found Evelynn again." Veggrek: “I could— I could go back?” “Wait. Dort said he wants to kill me.” "Yes. Dort seems very personally involved." “...didn’t really act like someone that wanted to kill me, though.” “I mean, last time I saw him.” “He gave me a rock.” Teer: "Yes. He seemed... very civil." Veggrek: “I think I’m out of things to complain about.” “Was that... good?” Teer: "Er... that depends. Do you feel any better?" Veggrek: “Yeah.” Teer: "Then yes." Veggrek: “You sure?” “I mean— I don’t want to do things at your expense, you know?” Teer: "Talking is good. Helping is something that I want to do." "You... don't have to go visit them, but, perhaps they would be happy to see their leader again. They probably did put you in charge for a reason, Squire." Veggrek: “Or try to kill me. And then I won’t have to feel guilty. If we can get over there, that would... If like that.” Teer: Teer looks at the goblin in his arms. They have reached the room. He passes him the chocolate with some concern. Veggrek: Squire nibbles at the chocolate and shuts his eyes. “I’ll clean up the ink.” Teer: "Alright." He sets Squire down gently. "You know that... if anything happened to you, everyone would be upset, don't you?" Veggrek: “I do.” “...But I feel like you’re leading to something.” Teer: "Not really. I just... feel like we both have a tendency to not take care of ourselves. Perhaps out of some warped sense of duty." "If you don't take care for yourself, take care of yourself for everyone else." Veggrek: “You think so?” “I said I wouldn’t jump off any more cliffs.” Teer: "You've done a pretty good job in that department." Veggrek: “...But I see what you’re getting at.” Teer: Teer nods. Veggrek: “No more breakdowns.” “Maybe... talk about things before I start chewing on important items?” Teer: "Indeed." There's a smile in his voice. Veggrek: “What about you, how are you doing?” Teer: "I'm..." He seems hesitant. "I don't know. It's not as overwhelming anymore. I'm able to focus on the task at hand." Veggrek: “It’ll make me feel better.” “Oh! Good.” Teer: "It's... not something I know how to... fix, or can fix, either. So I just have to put my efforts towards present problems. I have my purpose now." Veggrek: “What is it you can’t fix?” Teer: Teer glances down and off to the side. "What they did." "How they... made me." Veggrek: “You’re not theirs anymore.” Teer: "No, you are right, I'm not." Veggrek: “What’s broken about it?” Teer: "..." "...Are you sure you want to have this conversation? Perhaps I could go get the iPad, there are some wonderful moving images of cats." Veggrek: “You don’t have to talk about it, but I’m ready.” Teer: Teer clenches and unclenches his fingers. He takes a seat on the bed. "Alright." Veggrek: Squire hands the chocolate back and puts a hand on Teer’s arm. Teer: "I'm not their's anymore. Sometimes I still wish that I was." Veggrek: “Hm?” Teer: "Everything was so much simpler back then. Someone was always there to tell me what to do. I never had to think very hard about things." "I didn't have to feel. It was easy to believe that I was not alive." Veggrek: “Mhm.” Teer: "I felt more with Evelynn, thought more, but her world was soft. Simple. My only concerns were keeping her safe, and happy. She had such easy joy with the world, and she passed it onto me without even trying to." Veggrek: “How old was she, then?” Teer: "She was 4 when we met. She was turning 10 when the Calamity struck." Veggrek: “Mm.” Teer: "I'd... give anything to have been able to be with her, during those 900 years. She's fine now, she obviously didn't need me to protect her, but... I would have liked to see it. To meet her family. To have been a part of it." "Even if I had still been treated as a tool." Veggrek: “She made you happy, and things were simple with her.” Teer: "Yes." "I'm... free now, but, I don't feel like a person. I have to fight my own mind, constantly. It's gotten easier, I no longer try to please everyone, I suppose, but I..." "I don't know." Veggrek: “It’s okay to grieve the life you would have had together.” Teer: Teer nods. Veggrek: Squire rubs broad circles on Teer’s back. “I’m... I feel like Mingal and Dyana’s squire are fighting in my head.” Teer: "Is that who you were trying to act like, earlier?" Veggrek: “Yeah. I’m— this isn’t about me, Teer, I’m being solidarity.” Teer: "Oh - right." Veggrek: Pat, pat. Teer: "I... I don't know how not to try and serve others. It's what I was built for. Or at least what they... made sure was put into me. But, as much as I've tried, I can't go back, either. Every time I act like a warforged, I fail." Veggrek: “Is that frustrating?” Teer: "It's confusing." Veggrek: “Mm.” “You feel like you can’t be a warforged or a person? Like you’re caught in between?” Teer: "I, guess so." Teer is staring at his left leg. Veggrek: “What does a person act like?” “...Maybe I should ask you what you want to do.” Teer: "I don't really know the answers to either of those questions. It would be a lot easier to define a sentinel than a -" Teer stops himself. "No, that's not right, see?" Veggrek: “It sounds right to me.” Teer: Teer looks at him. "A sentinel is a person though. Evidently." Veggrek: “Oh, that’s true!” Teer: "I don't know what I want, because there's nothing left to be done. The masters are gone. The other sentinels are gone. It's just me, and Evelynn, and a very crazy and angry robot somewhere out there in the world." "I stop him, Evelynn lives the rest of her life, and then... it's just me." Teer fiddles with his hood, still looking down. "Alright. That's it. I'm done." Veggrek: “Do you feel any better?” Teer: "I will. Probably. Right now I just want to punch." Veggrek: “Okay. Maybe the adventure league will pay you for punching something.” Teer: "Perhaps." "It would be more useful than attacking innocent plants, anyway." Veggrek: “...This building is also full of pillows.” Teer: "I do not think the Burnett's would be happy with me if I destroyed all of their bedding," says Teer. Veggrek: “How hard do you punch...?” Teer: Teer shakes his head. "I think I'm just going to... go out and find something useful to fight." He stands up. "I'll be back by tonight, if Lei and Ephemera are looking to use the tablet." Veggrek: “Can I come with you?” “I would like to get used to these new powers.” Squire hops off the bed, prestidigitates the ink off the floor, and puts the bottle back where it was. Teer: Teer watches him. "Would you rather just spar, instead then? I'm sure the Burnett's wouldn't mind us out on the lawn." Veggrek: “Oh, sure! If you’re not worried about hitting me.” Teer: "I have ample supplies of healing potions, if either of us need it." Veggrek: “I have healing magic!” Teer: "Oh, even better then." Teer proceeds outside. Veggrek: Squire follows. Lei: lei’s passive perception is not good and she’s not paying attention to her surroundings, so you prolly notice her first. she’s laying in the grass with one arm on her chest, the other stretched out in the grass, looking up at the sky with her eyes very unfocused Teer: "Ah, hello Lei." Veggrek: “—Is she dead?” Teer: "Lei, are you dead?" he sounds very calm. Lei: “?!” her eyes go wide for a moment “oh...hello.” Veggrek: “Hi.” “Are you okay?” Lei: “no, i’m not dead. because then you’d have failed to send me off to timeless space.” lei gets a light smile and looks at squire Teer: Teer is incapable of frowning. Lei: “yes, im fine. this is a day of relaxation, is it not?” Veggrek: “Oh, you’re right...” Lei: “are you both.....feeling any better?” Teer: "Indeed. In the name of relaxation, do you mind if Squire and I do battle with each other out here?" Veggrek: “Mhm!” Lei: “um? i suppose you’re...not doing better then?” Teer: "We are. I enjoy fighting, and Squire would like to test his new abilities." Veggrek: Squire glances at Teer. Lei: studies teer and squire for a moment “oh. that makes sense.” she sits up and brushes grass off of her “okay. well...try not to damage anything, i suppose?” “have...fun?” Veggrek: “Yes, ma’am.” Lei: starts to stand Veggrek: “You too!” Lei: leaves unless interrupted, waving briefly before she goes Veggrek: “Be safe!” Lei: it’s a very dainty well-mannered wave Veggrek: “I love you!” Teer: "Tootbye." Lei: “wha—?” loses composure and then continues on she heads to her guest room to do a thing Teer: Teer stands on the grass a short distance away from Squire. He pops out his sword and his shield, and assumes a fighting stance. "Alright. Hit me." Veggrek: Squire summons his shield, readies his spear, and surges forward. 5 if hit. Teer: Yep Veggrek: 18/8 Teer: Teer narrowly misses an attempt to block the spear, and sustains minor damage as it crosses into his side. He deflects the second attack more readily. Veggrek: “How’re you feeling?” Teer: Teer responds by trying to hit Squire with his longsword. 22/10 "I'm fine. It's going to take more than that." Veggrek: Hit. Squire staggers, knocked aside by the blow, and returns it. He whiffs, and allows the momentum to carry him past Teer into the nearest bush to hide. He hides poorly. stealth. Teer: Teer turns confused for a moment, then remembers this is Squire he's fighting. He fires off an eldritch blast at the bush. It does not hit the goblin inside, but probably blows back the branches around him. Veggrek: There goes his cover. Squire darts back in, spear-first. “Do you usually punch with your sword?” boy, crit fail. Teer: Teer moves out of the way effortlessly. "If you wish to test your new abilities, you'll need more than an old sentinel's arm." To illustrate his point, he makes an unarmed attack. It whiffs, sailing above the Squire's head. Veggrek: “Full disclosure, I sort of forgot why we were fighting.” Squire neglects to move out of melee range, and fires off an Eldritch Blast of his own. It fizzles out as it leaves his hand. Teer: Teer misses another punch to Squire's movement. He backs up out of melee range. "Try that one again, you're going to want some distance to aim." Veggrek: “Only if you punch me next time.” 24! Teer: Teer is forced back a step from the blast of force to his chest. "Much better!" He charges Squire, fist swinging. And finally connects. Veggrek: “Ahh! It worked— oof” Teer: punch for Teer would do a whole... 2 damage I think. Teer just sort of stands there looking at the weakly connected punch. "...You see what I mean?" He pulls back and puts his shield up, but stays close range. Veggrek: Squire considers for a moment, then casts Hex. And then Eldritch Blast again. Teer: he move or stay close up? Veggrek: He moves. Apologies, I missed that. Teer: Teer makes an attack as Squire leave his range, but his sword is not out so it's just another weak punch. If he was ever built to punch, he is not made for it now. He then presumably gets eldritch blasted in the face. Veggrek: Not the face! Teer: Not the face, then. Veggrek: that’s disadvantage on INT rolls from Hex, by the way. Teer: Teer accepts the damage gracefully, but stops. There is something missing here. "Oh." "By the way." Veggrek: Squire drifts out of his ready position. “Hm?” Teer: He shoots a blast at him. The first beam misses, and the second adjusts to hit Squire with exceeding strength. "That spell fires two beams." Veggrek: “Hey—!” Squire’s yelp mutates into squealing laughter even as he recovers from the shock. “Cheeky little...” “Can I do that?” He resolves to find out. hit? Teer: quite Veggrek: His beam forks in the air. One end strikes Teer, the other shoots off into space. Teer: The force of the beam throws Teer off his feet, a couple black wisps trailing off as he hits the dirt. He shakily raised his hand in a thumbs up. "Good! ...I... may need.... healing." Veggrek: Squire bounces on his toes, ready to continue, and then realizes Teer is actually down. He drops the spear and scurries over. “Teer! I’m sorry! What happened! Are you alright!?” Teer: "It's fine, nothing unfixable. Roots are coming apart a little bit." Teer is doing his best to keep any glitchiness out of his voice. Veggrek: “Belxari in her mercy, I’m so sorry, hang on, I can, I can help...” Have a Healing word. Teer: Teer's damages mend, and he sits up. "It's fine, really Squire. I quite literally have healing potions built into my spine at the moment. There was very little risk." Veggrek: “I— I suppose so, but still.” Teer: "That was a good blast!" Veggrek: Squire interposes his shield between them. “Thank you!” Teer: Teer tests his limbs. "Thank you for the bout, and for the repair." Veggrek: “Absolutely. How’re you feeling?” Teer: "Better, I think." Veggrek: “Punch the shield a couple times, maybe?” Squire offers Teer a hand up. Teer: He takes it, and stands. He gives the shield a one-two, but there isn't much force behind it. Veggrek: The shield bobs in the air when hit and Squire thinks it’s very cool. “Anything else you’d like to do?” Teer: "I think... I had better allow my system to repair itself. Or more specifically, Akaros to repair himself. I don't really know how it works." "Returning to the study for more research may be a good idea." Veggrek: “Okay. I’ll come with if you’d like me to.” Teer: Teer nods. Veggrek: Squire smiles. Teer: And so to the study they go. To study. The End. Veggrek: Yeehaw. Category:OOS